Cherry red
by violett7
Summary: After doing a little bit more than just kissing, how crazy can things go? (Rated M for safety)
1. It all started with an innocent kiss

**Hi there! I was a bit bored and I ended up writing this. Forgive me if I made any horrible mistake, english is not my first language. Hope you like it and if you do please review! _AU, I guess._**

* * *

Bonnie Bennett looks outside the window and sighs. She misses her friends, but she knows doesn't own anything to anyone anymore. They've asked her help so many times in the last year and now, suddenly, they no longer need her. Elena is trying to get used to her new vampire self, Caroline is organizing parties somewhere and Matt wants to stay away of all of it – who can blame him? – Sometimes they call, but most of time Bonnie is all by herself. She's not sad nothing bad is happening – she's tired of almost getting killed every day, just to save everyone –, but she has never felt more alone. In a way, it's good her friends are not near her. Her magic can get out of control sometimes: a bad mood is enough for Bonnie to set fire to the kitchen – that happened twice in past month.

Despite her loneliness because she's away from her old friends, the Bennett witch had help for the last months. Stefan and Damon Salvatore let her stay at their house, since she had no one else to be with – her grandmother is dead, her father lives on the other side of the country and she never met her mom. A cousin is her guardianship, but Bonnie could convince Mrs. Piccy to not come to Mystic Falls. It would be just one more person Bonnie had to protect. She gets up to go get some water to drink. While walking in the corridors at the Salvatore's mansion, Bonnie hopes she doesn't bump into one of the vampire brothers. Not only because she's wearing her _cherry red_ nightdress - which makes her look more mature than she actually is -, and of course not because she's afraid – there's a huge probability that the two living-dead with more than 150 years are more afraid of her than she is of them -, but because she wants to see neither of them: Stefan started to struggle again because of human blood, and more than frighten Bonnie, it saddens her because she is his friend but she _can't_ help him at all. And Damon, a few days ago, dared to push her against a wall and kiss her. In the moment, it was terrible. Bonnie immediately used her magic to make him take eight steps away from her. But after everything they all have been through, now Damon's kiss doesn't seem like such a _disgusting _thing. His lips were soft and his eyes were sweet. He didn't even used his tongue. The kiss was only his lips moving against hers. Remembering it now makes Bonnie think that for a brief, unbelievable moment,_ Damon wasn't a vampire_. When Elena finally stopped playing the two Salvatore brothers around, Damon and Stefan seemed to be set free, like birds. Stefan was able to do whatever he wanted and Damon stopped being so horrible – at least that's what Bonnie hoped.

For a unknown reason, none of them left Mystic Falls. Maybe they both had done all the wonderful things vampires could do: climb mountains and compel pretty girls to satisfy them. Perhaps they didn't leave because there was nothing new for them; Still, Bonnie refused to believe Damon actually felt something when he kissed her. While kissing her he certainly was a vampire, craving for her blood – _the powerful blood of a Bennett witch_. Therefore, how could she want to see him, if she's so confused and full of internal struggles?

Bonnie goes back to her room and closes her eyes before even open the door completely. She walks to the bed and after lying in it, she wraps herself in the sheets. It takes exact ten seconds until she finally notices someone's breath beside her. She opens her eyes, and when she raise her body to sit all the candles in the room light up. It looks like they've been put there for this exact purpose.

She looks at her side and take a deep breath when her eyes find his.

"Damon" she says, and her voice sounds more angry that she intended.

He doesn't look like the monster Bonnie always thought he was. _Maybe he have changed, indeed_, she thinks. His eyes are specially captivating tonight and his smile is gentle and sincere, as if he's truly happy to be in her bed. His naked chest look like a invitation and his legs are hidden under a thin, white sheet.

Damon leans to get closer to her and holds her face carefully.

"You can't compel me" Bonnie says. The flames in the candles grow bigger. It's a lot of luck the house is not burning down yet.

She has so many things in her mind, it's hard to choose what she wants. Although months have passed since things kind of calmed down, Bonnie still has trouble choosing what to eat for breakfast or, in the last week, if she should give Damon a chance or not. Her mind and heart are undecided, because, after all she's still a teenager.

"I didn't came to compel you" he answers, looking a bit offended. "I came because…" He's whispering now. He starts to trace a path with his fingertips from her face to her leg. His eyes are focused on hers. "…I came because you wanted me to. Because I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, because I couldn't stop thinking that you were right on the next room. I came because_ I know_… All that fire you have inside you is claiming_ my name_." Somehow, Bonnie can see he's telling the truth. All about him right now is almost shining with a undeniable truth. Bonnie's speechless and her heart is beating fast. Since when Damon has any impact over her? Since when every word he says makes her shiver? Since when she can't stop looking at him, since when she can't contain the urge to touch him again?

"Oh, screw it" she spits, before doing something she knows she'll probably regret.

Bonnie throws herself into Damon's arms and she let his lips kiss her again. She knows what they are about to do, she knows it probably isn't right. But what is _right_ in this crazy town? There's no doubt of how much Damon wants her, is there? So why hold back what she's feeling? There's nothing wrong with a little bit of fun to make it up to the misery she's been feeling.

All of the candles in the room lift up and fly around the room. A light woody smell fills the air and Bonnie can't be sure if that's the candles or if it's Damon's perfume. It doesn't matter anyway.

Damon get on top of her and kisses her again. They still haven't begun the real thing, but it is okay. His hands are discovering every inch of her body and she's tearing his back with her nails.

They are about to touch each other's intimacy when Bonnie opens her eyes.

She wants to jump off of bed, but Damon holds her hands and press them against the pillow.

"You were in my head?!" Bonnie complains. A big part of her is angry because it wasn't real. It was nothing but a dream that Damon created.

"I was, _little witch_" he confesses and smiles. His smile still doesn't seem mean. "I was in your dreams_ all night long_" he whispers in her right ear.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see if that kiss meant anything to you" he answers quickly.

"Why do you _care_? By the way, why can't you just _leave_ this town? What's wrong with you?"

"_You_. The answer is you" he sighs. Damon let go of her hands and lies down beside her. "I care about you. I'm the one who asked Stefan to make you come live here. I kept denying, lying to myself that I don't want you but that's not true." He finally looks at her. The sunlight is making the color of his eyes look lighter. He's properly dressed and his hair is messy. None of all that makes Bonnie wants him less.

She laughs. Out loud and with her mouth wide open. She can't believe it. It can't be real.

"Why are you laughing?" He frowns.

"Oh my God, you're actually serious?" She stops laughing immediately. Now she's even more nervous.

"Of course I am" he replies, as if it's obvious.

"_Oh_" Bonnie quickly run off to the bathroom to brush her teeth - she remembered she had just woken up and she must have bad breath in morning. Damon rolls his eyes. When she comes back to the bed, less than a minute later, she looks in Damon's eyes and insists:

"Do you actually meant it? The kiss?".

Damon takes a deep breath. Unexpectedly, he kisses her. At first, it's a warm, romantic kiss. But when her hand grabs his head and pulls him closer, the kiss gets wilder and his hands hold her legs tight.

When they stop to breathe, Damon makes a promise.

"You'll never be alone. As long as you have me, you'll never be alone".

Bonnie smiles and gives him a little kiss. Looking right in his eyes, feeling the heat of his body so close, she loses her fear and she's no longer ashamed to want him as much as he wants her.

"Let's make that dream come true_, shall we_?"


	2. Watch your mouth

**Surprise! Here I am again…**  
**I thought no one would like what I wrote but some people did (thank you so much! It means a lot, really!), and I was so happy I kept thinking about keep this going… I can't promise anything but I'll give it a try, ok?**

* * *

You know that one time when you were eleven when you yelled at your mother? She was disappointed with you, and you knew she was right but you yelled anyway. It was few, simple words. Something like _I hate you!_ And your mom shut up. You both knew she was right but she broke down in tears, because – maybe you understand it now – she had no idea how to deal with the rebel you were becoming. There are a lot of times in life when you don't think before saying things. That time when you yelled at your mother was one of them. You couldn't imagine how three words could hurt her so bad; but there are other times, in completely different scenarios, when you say things you shouldn't. Like when you're in bed with a guy who is not only many years older, but who's also desperate to stick his pointy teeth in your neck.

Bonnie Bennett took a deep breath. She was hiding among the trees around the Salvatore's property, wishing she could create a spell that would make her disappear.

Everything in the night before was good. Damon was surprisingly gentle, asking her what he shouldn't do. She almost said: _not drinking my blood would be nice_, but she contained herself. She couldn't ruin the night. "Nothing", Bonnie whispered. "There's _nothing_ you _can't_ do". She was crazy enough to let him enter hear heart and her mind, should as well let it be _amazing_. Every kiss they shared made Bonnie think of how wrong it was. But it was so good to care…

_Stop it!_, she commanded herself silently. Of course she would remember forever the way he moved and the way he _looked_ at her. But Bonnie told Damon something she shouldn't have. He was still in her bed when she woke up, with his arms around her and his warm chest pressed again her back. It made her feel even worse._ Damon never stays_, that was what everyone who ever slept with him always said.

When having sex with someone, one does say things. One does not think. Bonnie said things she never thought she would, but she was feeling different. She didn't care.  
But saying naughty wasn't the reason why she got up at 9am and run to hide. In one time of the night, after a really satisfying move Damon did, she let out a stupid "I love you". The words came to her mouth so quickly she didn't even realize how powerful they could be in such moment. She didn't even know if she meant it! They weren't even friends! They were just… _What the hell were they?_

As if it wasn't embarrassing enough, when Bonnie went downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cherries in the kitchen, Stefan had the audacity to ask her, as she walked down the corridor: "Did you had a good night?". His smile was insinuating. Despite his obvious objection to Damon's womanizer character, his face had a slight trace of proud. But he was proud of Bonnie. Of course he didn't listen to everything but whatever part he did, certainly made him think: _oh_, I think_ Damon_ is losing his virginity.

"Shut up." Then Bonnie sighed and walked out the door.

Now, the cherries in her hands looked useless. Her appetite was gone, along with her sanity.

_Oh, God. What I'm going to do now?_, she thought, as she closed her eyes.

The school was going be back in months, Caroline and Matt weren't picking up the phone – because Bonnie lost her cell a week ago and the only phone available is the house one, so of course Matt and Caro ignored the calls. – And Elena had been traveling.

_Elena_. Bonnie felt like someone punched her in the chest and the guilt – a guilt she didn't feel until then - made her head hurt.

She moaned. Her eyes still shut, as a refuse to believe this wasn't another one of Damon's dream tricks.

_It's not like I'm stealing. It's not like he's the one she was supposed to be with_, she tried to put hope inside her heart. But she couldn't lie to herself: _she didn't __know_. She didn't know if Elena saw that part of Damon that would make her choose him.

Bonnie's heart felt heavy in her chest.

She looked up. The sky was grey and it showed signs that it was going to rain.

The image of Damon naked came to her mind suddenly. _God, he's so damn hot_. What she was going to do? She had to stay in the Salvatore's house until school vacation was over. She could deal with Stefan looking at her suspiciously as if he was thinking _my girl is growing_! But Damon… His gaze always following her, his mouth looking always so kissable, and…

Bonnie noticed a pair of shoes and legs covered in jeans standing in front of her. She looked up again, and hoped that his vampire skills did not include reading minds. If he had access to the insides of her head, she'd be screwed. 'Cause she was still thinking of Damon's naked body.

"If you're here to give me the speech about how I should-".

Stefan interrupted her before she could finish the sentence.

"Calm down, I'm not here to talk to you about him." In the blink of an eye he sat down, in a weird distance from her. She noticed the bowl in his hands, his mouth already full berries. He chewed incredibly fast. Bonnie doubted he even felt the taste of the fruits.

"Why are you sitting there?" She questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"You have a funny smell." He said. Noticing the confused look on the girl's face, he tried to be more clear. "_Hormones_." That's all he needed to say. Bonnie felt awkward. Vampires could smell_ that_?

"I'm here to make an invitation" he says carefully, as if he was about to talk about something Bonnie hates.

"Go on."

"Do you, hum, want to go out? I feel like you're stuck in here, for weeks, like a prisoner." Stefan bit his lips.

"Yeah… I've kind of been avoiding the world".

"Why?"

Bonnie was ready to give him an answer, but then she realized she didn't have one. She searched her mind for explanations of why she ignored everything outside the Salvatore's property, and it when it came to her she felt weak.

"I… I don't know."

"C'mon. Let's go meet your old friends." He said, a shy smile forming in the corner of his lips.

_Friends_. Just hearing the word made Bonnie feel better.

The rain started to fall, but it didn't matter. For the first time in a while, nothing but her happiness mattered anymore. It started with Damon that day he kissed her and last night, when they went further and did quite a lot more than just kiss. She let go of her worries and focused on how she missed her friends. It hasn't been two weeks since she last saw them and she almost set fire to Damon's bed four days ago because of the her angst and loneliness. It's almost funny how much can change in a few days…

Bonnie spent the whole day with Caroline and Matt. Both girls dragged Matt to the mall and, hours later, he took them to a soccer practice. Stefan left before they even make plans, seeing that the three of them needed some time together. Caroline promised to let her love for Bon overcome her hate for Damon and she _swore to God_ she was going to visit her. Matt said he would pick up Bonnie's calls and that if she needed anything anytime, all she needed to do was ask him. Bonnie could barely breathe. She was so glad to have friends like them, her happiness nearly choked her. And she held back the tears when they had to go home.

It took eight minutes after Matt and Caroline left for Stefan arrive and pick Bonnie up. She got inside the car and couldn't stop smiling.

_These unstable emotions better be my, I don't know…PMS. Otherwise… I'm just mad. _While driving back to ''Vampire Mansion'' - back to Damon and his hypnotizing eyes -, another thought crossed Bonnie's mind. _Or maybe… Maybe I'm actually in love._

* * *

**This was a really simple chapter and everything but I hope you enjoyed anyway.**


	3. Kiss me, don't bite me

**Hello!**  
**Firstly, I want to let you guys know that I have some ideas for this story and I'm sure that I'll have a lot of fun writing it so I will ****_really_**** try to update as soon as possible. **  
**Secondly, this chapter begins a few days after the end of the last one. **  
**And last but no least, a warning: this is when things start to go crazy.**

**As always, Hope you like it!**

* * *

Who could guess Damon liked to cuddle? Who, in a million years, could know that he enjoyed whispered conversations at 3a.m., romantic kisses under the moonlight and shy flirts under the sheets? No one could guess any of that. It sounds like a joke. A silly little joke Bonnie would laugh of if she wasn't_ included_ in it.  
She could stay there forever in his arms, listening to her own heartbeats making echoes in his chest.  
A moment of doubt made her feel cold. How did it work? How could he want her if his heart was no longer beating? His body was warm, yes, but there was something about it – something normal people wouldn't notice -, that wasn't right. Like a mysterious smell or feeling surrounding him. _Was it death?_, Bonnie guessed.

"Are you being truthful?" She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Your heart doesn't beat. All your body functions work perfectly fine and if you didn't use most of them you wouldn't die. But your heart…"

"You mean I can't die as a human being."

"You're a vampire. I want to know…" Bonnie closed her eyes. _This is going to be tough_. "If you also love as one."

Damon took a deep breath. Bonnie thought he inhaled so much air into his lungs that they would explode if he was human.

"What's your theory?" he smiled. The typical Damon's smile: sarcastic and clearly hiding something so, _so_ painful in his throat.

"I don't want to have any theories" Bonnie bit her lips.

"And I don't want to disappoint you."

She rolled her eyes, kissed him quickly and got out of bed.  
He opened his mouth to say something but not a word came out.

The window, wide opened, had a clear view of Bonnie's recent accident. A tree was starting to grow. A cherry-tree. One that Damon had no acknowledgement of, despite its link with him. Bonnie was wearing a _cherry_ red nightdress their first night. The next morning, she meant to eat _cherries_ and two of them fell of the bowl as she run. Bonnie was so intense that a tree started to grow. She wondered if she was intense - and strong – enough to grow a beating heart inside Damon. Maybe he would look more… Real.

Bonnie made the thought disappear from her mind._ That was insane_.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow night?" Damon's voice made her remember she was going to go drink some water, instead of thinking such terrible things about him.

"Why?"

"I'd like you to come with me to this place..."

"A party?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of party?"

"Something with the theme: Memories." Damon tries to smile. It's more sympathetic now, but Bonnie still feels like he's in pain.

She remembered something she wrote when she was about 13 and used to keep a diary. It was a long time ago but she remembered so clearly how she held the pen and wrote: _Memories haunt us.  
_The phrase kept echoing in her head, like her heartbeats in Damon's chest.

Damon looked like he was thinking the same, _Memories haunt us_, and then he came to a conclusion: yeah, they do.

_/_

A beautiful blonde girl had everything she needed to start her executing her plan. All she needed was to find the perfect outfit for the party, where everything was going to start.  
She sat on the dark sofa, placed in the center of her big room, and sighed.  
After unquietly wait for the right time to start dressing up, the girl got up and assured herself she's had every right to do this.  
Smiling, minutes before leaving her lover and her house, she whispers to herself the words she's been looking forward to say for so long.  
"That's it. Today I begin to _destroy Damon Salvatore_".

_/_

Damon was genuinely happy. He wasn't smiling, but Bonnie could see. His movements were soft, careful, and he seemed almost…Peaceful. As he was that one day he kissed her for the first time.  
Inside the car was warm, but Bonnie had goose-bumps during all the ride from Mystic Falls to a city close to it – the name was too irrelevant for Bonnie to remember.

"You look so…" She said, after they entered the place. Bonnie was eyeing him for a long time now but she still couldn't believe her eyes. He didn't looked at all like the Damon she was used to know. None of his clothing pieces was leather and he was walking like any other person.  
That's what Bonnie was shocked with: Damon_ always_ wear leather and he walks like the world is his.

"Hot?" he smiled.

"I was going to say charming but hot suit you too" she smiled back.

It was unbelievable. Weeks ago, when the trouble with fire started happening, Damon would be in Bonnie's list of persons to blame. Not much time had passed when she had to start living with him. There were several occasions when Bonnie got really close to set fire to Damon's things or, why not, Damon himself. She could assume she was wise when she controlled her anger but Bonnie knew, deep down, that it was pure, ironic, and nearly ridiculous luck. One lucky accident led to another and now her feelings for Damon grow every day. _How much can change in a few days_.

The oldest Salvatore brother found the redheaded woman he was looking for on the hallway. He said hi and thanked for the invitation. They talked for a few minutes, but Bonnie wasn't paying attention. One of her favorite songs was playing loud and Damon had placed his arms around her waist – therefore, there was nothing else in that moment she would care for.

The redheaded woman said "enjoy the party" before she blend in with the crowd.

"Wanna dance?" Damon asked, and before Bonnie could answer they were already on the dance floor.

As the days before, she let go of her stupid worries and enjoyed the moment.

His beautiful blue eyes were watching her, his warm, almost human, breath on her cheeks, his hands in her hip and her neck.  
They were so close Damon could hear her heart beating fast, her blood running through her veins.

He leaned even closer, their lips almost touching.

Bonnie bit her lip and smiled. Damon was not getting a kiss so soon. They kissed every morning, but, for the past week, she kept herself away from him during most of the day – she had some things to take care of. Like, for instance, a spell that was supposed to help her with the fire problem and a certain cherry-tree.

She pretended she was going to give in and kiss him but, in the last second, she pushed him away. It wasn't hard, but Damon took a step back, as if he was afraid of what she meant.

"I want a special drink" she started to speak. Bonnie wanted a drink which had a lot of ingredients, most of them red fruits, and she doubted Damon could find or ask someone to do it for her. But, after all, she was excited to play a silly game. It was their first night out and she didn't care about anything else but the two of them together.  
Bonnie took a step closer to him and whispered:

"Until you give me my crazy drink… You'll only get your kiss after midnight"

_/_

Her blonde curls danced around her head as she walked.

She was pretty sure Damon was there and with company.

She had a little bit of fun before actually focusing on the first step of her plan – after all, it was a party and she couldn't resist to the song, the colors and the mystery in the darkness between it.

Going to the ladies' room to wash her hands with cold water – something she used to do when to calm herself down -, the girl was surprised when she noticed her plan was starting even earlier than she thought. Two girls were talking, their voices lowered, about some _hot older guy_ who was friends with Zoe, the woman who organized the party. The blonde soon realized they were talking about Damon.

"Have you seen the girl he's with? Lucky bitch" one of them whispered.

Noticing one of the toilets were with the door closed, the blonde girl asked:  
"You guys are whispering 'cause the girl is here?" she said, pointing.

They shook their heads, a smile escaping from their mouths. Seconds later, they left.

It was time to start.

Taking the 'special' lipstick out of her handbag, she noticed the black small purse on the ground in front of the toilet Damon's girl was in. It was pretty easy to put the lipstick inside the purse without being caught.

She left the restroom with a smile on her face, extremely bigger than the one she had before leaving her house.  
Blonde girl laughed, danced to the lame song that was playing and hoped to hear people talking, in the next morning, about how much of a terrible person Damon still was.

_/_

Bonnie opened the door and walked to the sink. After washing her hands, she stopped to watch her own semblance in the mirror. She still looked presentable, but her mouth appeared to be and _felt_ dry. She danced with Damon for a long time and her body was feeling a baffling urge to kiss him. She ran before she ruined her silly game.

Opening her purse, she took one lipstick out of it. Bonnie didn't remember putting two identical lipsticks inside the purse, but she didn't care. She put it on and her lips became beautifully red again.  
Taking a deep breath, Bonnie ran back to Damon.

She was surprised when she found him. He was holding a drink and smiling to her.

"Now I want my kiss" he commanded.

"No way…" she said. "How could you… How did you…"

"You know exactly how" he blinked, as if he just commented on a secret only they both knew. It wasn't exactly a lie, since only they, in this  
place, knew about compulsion. But, for some reason, Bonnie didn't liked how it sounded.

She took the glass from his hand. She drank quickly, astonished with the delicious taste.

Damon held her close and she finally let his lips entwine with hers. Bonnie closed her eyes and kissed him back. Instead of getting angry that her recently applied lipstick was being ruined, she was happy about it. So happy she didn't care at all about anything else but their moment.

Damon bit her lip and five seconds later he was sucking it.

She pushed him and the glass escaped from her hands. It tinkled when it reached the floor.

"What are you…" she couldn't finish. Looking up at him, his face was different. The Damon she was starting to fall in love with was gone. Now his eyes were dark and under them there was red lines, like his skin was cracked. His mouth was opened in a weird way, his teeth…  
Then she realized._ Damon's vampire self was back_.

He advanced and tried to get to her lips again, but Bonnie pushed him away again.

She remembered when, days before, she thought that he had changed. Maybe not completely, but she wanted to believe the good part of him had grew bigger than his crave for blood and killing. Bonnie wanted to believe that he was at least fighting… _I'm so stupid; stupid Bonnie, thinking he was different!_

When Damon invested on her again, she pushed him harder and her hands burned his chest. He fell to the ground, and his eyes looked confused – as if he had just woken up from a weird dream.  
Nobody seemed to be paying attention to them. Damon opened his mouth to say something but gave up.

Furious, Bonnie touched his chest again and her hands gained a scary shade of red. _I trusted you!_, she thought, holding back her tears.  
The pain of a burn is awful. But the fire of a witch on a vampire is _tremendously_ painful. Her hands were hurting him so badly Damon moaned out loud.  
It took a minute until she came back to herself and realize what she was doing.

Now scared, Bonnie started to run and she wondered if he did call her name or if it was her head playing practical jokes on her. When Bonnie felt like looking back to see if he was following her, she was already miles away.  
She stopped and took a deep breath. Looking up to the sky, she begged the stars for help and protection.  
After running for a few more minutes, Bonnie fell.  
She was in the middle of the road, was so weak a car could run over her and she would be dead in minutes. What she was going to do?

Hands held her by the shoulders before she hit her head on the pavement.  
And Bonnie hoped -_ prayed_ silently – that that meant the stars had heard her.


End file.
